


a heart that can melt my own

by caminahz



Series: 25 Days of Fic [6]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Gen, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah smiles at the older girl. “You’re still my choice for best angel, though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a heart that can melt my own

“C’mon, Lo,” Dinah begs, clasping her hands together, giving the green eyed girl her best puppy dog face.

Lauren shakes her head. “I really don’t want to. I’d rather stay in this nice, warm room on my phone.”

Camila scoffs, sitting on the bed next to Lauren. “Your phone will be here, Lauren. The opportunity to make some bomb snow angels will not.”

“Why can’t you two just go by yourselves?” Lauren whines. “Why do I have to go outside and freeze?”

“We always do everything by ourselves,” Dinah says, sitting on the other side of Lauren and placing a hand on her shoulder. “You can’t keep being a loner, Lo. Mani and Ally are doing a livestream right now, the fans will give Walz and I so much crap if we post pictures and vines and you’re not in them.”

“Yeah, you know them. Don’t you love us?” Camila asks. “Do you want us to be accused of leaving you out and excluding you?”

“I do love you guys,” Lauren answers without hesitation. She sighs. “Okay, fine, I’ll come but only because I don’t want the fans to be annoying towards you two.”

Camila squeals. “Bundle up, it’s pretty cold out there, don’t want you to catch a cold.”

\--

Lauren walks outside just as a snowball hits Camila in the face. She laughs as Dinah runs over and stands behind her, almost slipping on ice in the process. “Lo, we sleep in the same room, she’s going to kill me tonight. Tell her not to.”

“She’s not going to kill you, it’s Camila for crying out loud,” Lauren rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, true,” Dinah agrees as she grabs Lauren’s hand and pulls her over towards a patch of untouched snow, grabbing Camila’s hand on the way.

Lauren shivers, “Are you really making me do this?” She whines, watching Camila drop into the snow almost immediately. “Can’t I just take pictures? It’s cold out here.”

Dinah rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, turning to face Lauren. “Listen, Jauregui, you’re going to make a snow angel with your best friends and you’re going to love it. We did not drag you out here to take pictures of us being cute. We already know we’re cute but we wanna be cute with you.”

“Fine,” Lauren grumbles. “But can we take the inevitable selfie first before I get really cold from being in the snow and I want nothing to do with you two?”

\--

“So far, everyone’s saying they like Camila’s angel the best,” Dinah says as she sits down at the end of Lauren’s bed, closing out her Twitter app and locking her phone.

Lauren shakes her head. “Mine was the best, hers just had a bow imprint.”

“I don’t know, Lo, Camila’s was pretty good. The wingspan was just right and the bow added just enough ‘Camila’ to an otherwise plain angel,” Dinah smiles at the older girl. “You’re still _my_ choice for best angel, though.”

“Go away,” Lauren laughs. “Those cheesy lines only get Camila’s heart fluttering, not mine.”

Dinah shrugs, sliding under the blankets next to Lauren and poking at her cheek. “The blush I’m seeing says otherwise,” She presses her lips to the redness on the green-eyed girl’s face. “You like it.”

“You’re annoying,” Lauren replies, pushing Dinah’s face away from her own. “Go back to your room, I’m sure Camila’s out of the shower by now.”

“I’m glad you came outside with us,” Dinah says, ignoring Lauren’s command. “I don’t think I would’ve had much fun knowing you were in here by yourself, without me.”

“Stop flirting with me,” Lauren whines. “I think it’s time for you to leave before my face explodes.”

Dinah kisses her cheek again then slides out of the bed. “Bye, Angel. You’d better stop letting my harmless flirting affect you like that, how would you handle it if I turned it up to my Camila level?” She blows a kiss to the red-faced brunette before walking out of the room.

Lauren lets out a breath and throws her head back against her pillow. “Damn it.”


End file.
